villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bad Rain
Bad Rain is a clone created by Umbrella Corporation, and the final antagonist of the 2012 film Resident Evil: Retribution. History “Bad Rain” worked alongside the brainwashed Jill Valentineand the clones of Carlos Olivera and One. She has no apparent memories of her counterpart’s experiences and never recognizes Alice as a friend. Rain serves as the primary muscle behind Valentine's strike team, taking lead point and initiating all attacks when the team encounters Alice and the other survivors. In the suburban Raccoon City simulation, Rain and the others corner Alice and Ada Wong in the house where Becky was hiding. She and the team manage to capture Ada who remains behind to stall them long enough for Alice and Becky to escape and find a way out. Rain and the team later reach the section of the facility where the elevator is located and along with the captured Ada, attack the survivors during their attempt to escape. Rain uses Ada as bait to lure Barry out into the open. Knowing better than to trust them, however, Barry shoots One and is shot several times by Rain and the others, resulting his death. The battle ended when the denotation occurs, flooding the facility. Rain, Jill, and Ada managed to survive, boarding a submarine to chase after Leon, Alice, Becky, and Luther West. Rain and Jill manage to catch up Leon's team, the emergence of the submarine from the water overturning the vehicle that the others were using to escape. Rain injects herself with "Las Plaga" parasite, giving her extraordinary regenerative capability, enhanced endurance, and strength. When Luther West and Leon open fire at her, she sustains heavy injury include even head shots, but heals and disperses the bullets through her fingertips. Her enhanced endurance came into play when Luther swings a fire extinguisher at her skull, which fails to have any impact on her. Rain's enhanced strength and fighting capability allows her to take on and defeat both Luther West and Leon. She ends up breaking the bone of Leon's arm and stopping the heartbeat of Luther West with a strike at his chest, killing him instantly. Alice joins the injured Leon in fighting Rain, but is bested just as easily, though she survives the blow to the chest that killed Luther. Rain believes she is unbeatable and Alice capitalizes on Rain’s arrogance. She opens fire at the ice where Rain is standing. Rain falls into the freezing water and meets an apparent end at the hand of the zombies who overwhelm her, dragging her deeper under water. Development Michelle Rodriguez (alongside Colin Salmon and Oded Fehr) was rumored to reprise her role as Rain in Resident Evil: Retribution during late September. Casting news was later confirmed on Twitter. Unlike her other cast members, Rodriguez was cast in three roles for Rain, who of which have been dubbed "Good Rain" and "Bad Rain". The other was another civilian Rain clone who was bitten and infected by a zombie. However, the third Rain character was later removed from the film. Rodriguez describes "Bad Rain" as "mechanical, very straightforward and very matter-of-fact" and "Good Rain" as "awkward and different- someone who is quirky and doesn’t know how to handle a gun and someone who is curious. Powers and Abilities *'Combat Skills': "Bad Rain" maintains the original Rain's skills as a marksman and a brawler type hand-to-hand combatant. *'Accelerated Healing': The Las Plagas, that she injects into herself, gives her accelerated healing abilities. She is able to withstand and heal from multiple gunshots within a few seconds. Her regenerative healing factor even expels out the bullets from her body via the fingertips. *'Superhuman Endurance': She was able to withstand a hit in the face by a fire extinguisher being stunned for a few seconds. She was also able to keep fighting and still showed no signs of tardiness after most of them were almost defeated. *'Superhuman Strength': Her strength has also increased as shown by Rain being able to break Leon's arm and crush Luther's rib cage, stopping his heart in seconds. Wardrobe The "Bad Rain" clone wears a dark shirt, which is covered by a black bulletproof vest, with purple lining. She is seen wearing gloves. She wears a fashionable black belt and leather tights with purple lining. In contrast to "Good Rain" she wears Doctor Martin boots. Her hair is similar to the original Rain. Category:Female Category:Twin/Clone Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Dark Forms